Cars, Willows, and A Simple Golden Band
by ohEvangeline
Summary: Arthur is very entranced by the carves and hin-gins... but he knows he's forgetting something. Part One in the Proposal Series.


"It's a car, sir. You drive it." The auto salesman gave the young man an odd look. The young man didn't notice, just walked around the car in awe.

"How does it work?" He asked curiously.

"Well, the engine fires and it powers the axles to turn the wheels. You press the gas and off you go."

"Engine?"

"Yes, sir. Are you interested in buying a car sir?"

"Not a bit. Just interested in general." The red head answered readily, not seeing the exasperated look the salesman was giving him.

"Well then, I really must look after paying customers sir."

"That's fine, thanks." Arthur Weasley ignored the salesman and continued to look at the car with fascination. Some day he hoped to have something like this, but right now he doubted he could afford it. Money was valued in the muggle world too.

He thought happily what luck he'd had. He'd been walking home from the ministry to get ready for his date with Molly when he'd seen the car lot. Usually he just apparated or flooed, but he'd been building his courage so he'd taken the long way.

"Merlin! Molly!" Arthur turned and ran from the lot to an alley. Glancing furtively around, he apparated quickly to his flat. There on the coffee table was the reason of his sudden panic; a little black box that contained a simple golden band. It wasn't much, but it was all he had to offer and he knew Molly loved him even if he was quite poor.

Hurrying as fast as he could, he changed into a threadbare brown suit and combed his hair. His blue eyes brimmed with anticipation behind his glasses. Tonight was going to be perfect. Molly had asked him over to her place for dinner with her family. He'd already talked to her father and obtained permission to ask her to marry him. After dinner, he would take her for a walk through the small village where she lived. Then, underneath the tree where they'd first kissed, he'd propose.

"Bugger." He had ten minutes left. Jamming his feet into his shoes, he shoved the ring into his pocket, grabbed the flowers he'd gotten for Molly and her mum, and grabbed his wand. Turning on the spot, he apparated just outside her house. Molly opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Arthur."

"You look beautiful Molly." He kissed her softly and handed her the flowers. She led him inside to where her father sat waiting in the parlor.

"Good evening Arthur. How are you boy?"

"Very good sir." He handed the flowers to Molly's mum and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Arthur. Dinner is ready everyone." They sat down to roast beef, a dish no one could make like Molly and her mother. After a satisfying dessert of chocolate cake, Arthur and Molly's dad went into the parlor while the women cleaned up, having shooed them out. They spent their time talking about quidditch and whether or not England had a chance in the next world cup match. Arthur thought not.

"Arthur, do you want to go for a walk? Mother shooed me out."

"Yes! Of course, I'd love to." Excusing himself, Arthur left with Molly. They walked hand in hand in the fading light of spring.

"I love this time of year." Said Molly.

"Me too. Lovely."

"Very."

There it was. Just a little way ahead of them on the right was what they had come to call 'their' tree: a tall leaning willow tree, sweeping the path with its weeping branches. Arthur pulled at his collar, nervous and feeling suddenly quite warm.

"Are you feeling all right Arthur?"

"Fine love, you?" His voice sounded strained even to him.

"I'm all right. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's stop here for a bit." He pulled her behind the curtain of the willow branches. "Remember our first time here?"

"It was just after sixth year at Hogwarts, five years ago. You kissed me."

"Well, I kind of like the idea of making memories here."

"All right."

"Molly I…" Arthur cleared his throat, feeling quite nervous. "I walked home from the ministry today. I was feeling a bit nervous and thought a good walk would do me good."

"Did it?"

"Yes." He was suddenly distracted. "I stopped to look at carves."

"At what?"

"Muggle contraptions. They use them to get place to place. Very interesting. They run on something called hin-gins. Fascinating."

"Rubbish. You're must too interested in muggle things dear."

"It's quite fascinating what they come up with. Really love, I enjoy it." Arthur went on with a muggle invention lecture, regaling Molly with his more recent discoveries. The sun had disappeared when Molly suggested they head back.

"Oh no!" Arthur felt the ring box in his pocket. "I nearly forgot. Molly, I have a question."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat, clutching the box in one hand. Knowing it was too dark for her to see him very well; he lit the end of his wand. He knelt on one knee, hearing her gasp. "Molly, will you be my wife? I love you so much, I can't imagine being without you. I want to raise a family with you, grow old with you. Will you marry me, Molly?"

Molly held out her hand for the ring. "Yes! I love you too Arthur." He stood and embraced her, kissing her tenderly. "I'll always love you."

Someday, Arthur thought, he'd buy her something as grand as a carve. He'd fix it up extra special. He'd make it fly, as high as his heart felt that moment. She said yes.


End file.
